The Fury
by Kashootme
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic its about, Nico,Will,Percy and Annabeth having to go to a small english town and discover things are not as it seems but are they gonna get roped in with the drama or finish there quest as quickley as possible. Rated T cause i am paranoid
1. Are you serious...

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic enjoy...**

Nico

Things has been going well for Nico it had been a whole 5 months since the war against Gaia and he (not that he would admit it) was loving life. An example of this would be what he was doing right now walking with his BOYFRIEND the one and only Will Solace, they were going to the campfire since it was one of those rare occasions where both Roman and Greek demigods were here. Now normally Nico would be more excited about capture the flag or just being with his friends (I know wow) but Will had been so happy and excited about the sing along and ghost stories that were going to happen tonight that Nico couldn't help but get in the spirit at least that's what he would say.

Percy

Percy was absolutely dreading the campfire sing along since he had lost a bet with Jason and Annabeth so as punishment he had to do a prank on either Nico or Piper. Normally he would have been fine with these conditions but noo they had to do it where they got to chose the prank instead of him, so there he was holding a jar of rainbow powder that he was gonna have to throw over Nico. That is gonna end great he thought

Nico

Apparently it wasn't just Greek and Romans here because when Nico went to sit next to Reyna there was a certain red headed oracle next to Annabeth. That meant one of two things, one was that Rachel was here to hang out and have fun or two (which is more likely) something bad is gonna happen but he put that thought out of his mind as Chiron arrived

"Welcome back Romans it is a pleasure and while I know you can't wait to be beat at capture the flag" Chiron said this with a smirk that was soon followed by Romans shouting in disagreement and Greeks laughing. Chiron stamped his hoove on the ground causing silence to fall over the campers

"As I was saying, I know a lot of people prefer capture the flag or other dangerous activities but we can't have guests with out a good old fashioned sing along. Isn't that right Austin?"

The Apollo camper looked at everyone with a smile before answering Chirons question

"You couldn't be more right in your life now what should we sing my grandma is a mino-"

Before he could finish his sentence Percy had leaped over the fire and covered Nico with a rainbow powder that looked quite strong then began to run away. Nico looked down at himself see his fully black outfit dyed a serious of ugly rainbow patterns he grabbed Percy before he could make his escape and was about to send the poor soul to hades but then green mist began surrounding Rachel and he immediately stopped to hear what she was saying

The Olive and Horse shall go to England

Not forgetting the Sun or the Shadow

There they will meet powerful children

Unable to tell if they are friend or foe

If they forgoe this task the world will fall

To demigods that Best them all

But remember you must bring them back before the end of fall

With the child of the pits help to kill monsters big and small

Annabeth

Are you kidding me...

After two wars, several quests and enough battles to make the fiercest commander cry himself to sleep she had ANOTHER PROPHECY!

She looked at Percy who had just been dropped by Nico and saw he had a similar face so she made him a face which told him to stay silent and they can talk later they had business now.

"So Chiron who if this prophecy refer to, my guess is Percy,Nico,Will and me"

Annabeth said this bluntly because she knew side stepping it wouldn't make is changed but oh she wished I would

"Well Annabeth I am not sure has anyone being having strange dreams or visions"

Chiron looked around while saying this and both he and Annabeth noticed a nervous Will Solace put his hand up

"I've been having a dream for the past few nights but it was so random I thought nothing of it"

Annabeth and the rest of the camp leaned in wanting to hear myore

"So it shows 4 women in a car and I seem to be one of them looking at what's happening in third person the nothing interesting happens until the end where a sign that says Chipping Norton flashes in front of me in almost slow motion and in said sign in the Greek words for come find me"

At this all the camp looked at Will in shock but Annabeth just sighed.

"Well I suggest that we all get a good sleep tonight and discuss things in the morning"

As Chiron said this no one objected even though a couple of minutes ago they were a bunch of energetic ADHD demigods the prophecy seemed to drain all energy from them.


	2. Getting ready

Will

Will wished he could say he got a good night sleep but that would be a complete and utter lie. His siblings tried to help by singing soothing songs but he just kept going over and over the prophecy in his head. It clearly involved Nico I mean who else is 'shadows' that's basically Neeks middle name but then there was also the line where it mentioned a 'Child of the Pit'.

If that was on about taurturus how would Nico react or Annabeth and Percy. Will was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice Nico walking over to him but Nico made sure to be heard as when he slapped Will.

"What was that for?"

Will must've said it in a oblivious way because as soon as he finished Nico let out a little chuckle before retorting

"Ugh thank the gods you actually noticed me"

"I'll always notice you, especially when you slap me!"

Nico rolled his eyes at Wills reply before continuing his sentence

"Any way we have to get to the big house"

Will looked at the clock on the cabin wall and relised what he was nearly late for.

"Oh fuck we have that meeting about the prophecy...maybe if we just ignore it the prophecy will go away"

Nico just laughed before dragging Will of the the big house.

Percy

Percy looked across the ocean and just sighed Annabeth was next to him trying but failing to give him hope. Why should he... his life has too many dangers too many quests and too much hurt. He looked down at Annabeth and he felt the pain go away i mean isn't all that pain worth so much love.Annabeth quickly brought me back to reality by giving me a quick kiss

"Woah what was that for... Not that I'm complaining"

I said it with my signature mischievous grin and I could see Annabeth blush

"Because you were ignoring me now let's get to the big house we have a quest to do!"

Percy felt a bit bad Annabeth was trying to be happy and upbeat but like him she just wanted a rest. Taking a page out of Annabeths book I put on a smile

"Exactly let's go"

They both ran to the big house 'anticipating' what they were going to be told

Annabeth

We got to the big house arm in arm and were greeted by Will and Nico

"Hey guys are you waiting for Chiron to?"

They both nodded, I was about to say something else but suddenly Chiron emerged from the big house with an annoyed look on his face it softened before he spoke and when he gave a pitiful look to Nico and Percy.

"Good news my campers I have been researching that town that was mentioned in Will's dream and I have found some safe passage there also a place to live"

Percy gave a small smile but even that was enough to make me blush, not that I would admit it. Percy spoke breaking my admiration of his face

"So how are we getting there."

Chiron gave that pitiful look again and now I was getting annoyed tell us already.

"Well……plane"

Nico and Percy's faces dropped I couldn't blame them either neither one of them is in the good books when it comes to Zeus and just blatantly flying in his domain was risky.

"But Zeus has promised not to kill any of you"

Chiron said this with such a fake smile Drew would be impressed which just annoyed me further

"Now here are your tickets you will be driven to the airport after lunch so get packing"

If Chiron was telling us to get packed or demanding I didn't know and I didn't have time to think about it before I was dragged if by my very cute annoying boyfriend

"Come on Annabeth you know I need help with packing"

I sighed it was true and I do not mind time alone with Percy but I really wanted to ask Chiron about that look he kept giving Nico and Percy I didn't think it was just because of the flying.

Nico

Will was looking at me with his signature worried look and I couldn't blame him I was worried as well I mean... Flying no that is to dangerous but I knew if I told Will how scared I was he would probably make everyone stop the quest. Not I would mind but there was that part about foregoing the quest and death which I didn't want to be involved in.I looked at Will and quickly thought how to get his mind of this worry then I remembered what Chiron had said.

"Come one sunshine you are gonna help me pack."

"I will Neeks I'm just worried about the plane I known your scared of heights and I don't want you to be afraid..."

I cut him of not wanting to think about the plane myself

"Hey look at me"

Will looked at me with his sky blue eyes that seemed to make my entire stomach do a rollercoaster.

"I'm with you my very own doctor what I have I got to be scared about?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I was working very hard to make sure the blush stayed at a maximum.

"Thanks for that Death boy you really have a way with words"

I snorted which mad Will look warily

"Well your dad is in charge of poetry!"

Will laughed which made my stomach do another rollercoaster

"But neither of are dads are in charge of packing let's get to it"

Will

The day had passed and he and Nico spent it packing and other things...

Now like everyday he was waking up early in his cabin with his siblings. Will looked around savouring this moment not knowing when he would be back but his thought was interrupted when Kayla threw his case at him

"There you go Will, and here me and the guys got you this treat it as a good luck charm"

He looked in his hand it was a whistle he let out a snort

"Thanks and make sure not to Ben the cabin down while I'm gone"

They hugged but Kayla broke it up.

"Come on you need to get to Thalia's tree"


	3. The Journey

Percy

Annabeth and I were waiting with Nico for Will at Thalia's tree. I say waiting but Nico kept complaining and bad mouthing Will it was more like a comedy show.

"Honestly where is he, I am gonna kill him when he gets here!"

Annabeth and I just laughed to each other but then coming towards us was the one and only Will Solace.

"Took you long enough."

Will just rolled his eyes and Nico before retorting

"Hey I'm only late this one time you normally wake up at 1pm... That isn't healthy."

"And as the resident doctor you should know stress isn't healthy so do t be late again."

Will was about to snap back but Annabeth interjected

"Why don't we just get in the car"

All of the boys in sync just said yes and we walked over to the car. I looked around confused.

"Who's driving?"

Behind me I heard stifled laughter. Before I could work out who laughed Nico looked at me.

"Jules Albert of course"

And as he said the infamous zombies name a crack opened in the ground. Out of it crawled the very zombie Jules-Albert.

"This is so weird everyone get in"

Annabeth and Will laughed at my response while Nico just nodded in agreement then faced JA.

"We need to get to the airport Jules"

JA just nodded in response and we got in the car with the zombie driver and when thinking about it is one of the weirdest things I have done.

Time skip brought by my man JA*

Annabeth

"Everyone out come on we got a plane to board"

I screamed this at the top of my lungs and a sort of encouragement to Nico and Percy but based on there faces I didn't think it was working. My theories were confirmed when we had to drag Nico out the car.

"I don't see why I can't just shadow travel"

Will just rolled his eyes and scoffed so I spoke instead

"Nico you would be travelling across the seas to a place you haven't even been before and any way Piper was really nice to lend us a private jet"

Nico just rolled his eyes and Percy was becoming more and more green by the second.

"I have some pills in my bag they will make you really drowsy and sleepy you won't even notice your on a plane"

Percy nodded a bit to enthusiastically and ended up throwing up into a trash can.

Will just reaches into his bag and pulled out two pills then placed them in my hand

"Just in case you don't want to deal with all that"

He said with a smirk while pointing at Percy and I felt a bit bad but I couldn't help agree.So I just grabbed Percy's had and dragged him along to the private plane runway.


End file.
